Dobe
by syi-hime
Summary: [sasunaru] Our lovable playful blond ninja,one day, decided to pull a prank on his stoic teammate.My first fanfic!


**©syi-hime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, swearing, OOC-ness all over, perv Naru.  
**

A/N: My first Naruto fic. Hopefully you'll like it and enjoy!

* * *

"_Dobe."_

"……nngh.."

Twitch.

"Oy, wake up, dobe."

"…mmm,ramennn…."

Twitch,twitch.

The raven sighed._ How the hell am I going to wake him up?!_ A throbbing vein was clearly seen popping out of the pale porcelain skin of one Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

There had been a meeting assigned for Team 7 at their usual meeting spot this morning. Uchiha Sasuke was making his way to the area when he found one pink-haired head perked up, eyes glinting with happiness at the mere sight of her crush.

"Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura all but waved at the raven, who just grunted in response.

The raven went passed Sakura and leaned back at the railing of the bridge, scanning the area. The atmosphere was unusually quiet this morning, which was when he noticed the absence of the one and only loud, obnoxious blonde-haired teammate of his, Uzumaki Naruto. _Ah, sweet sweet silence._

"Ne, Sasuke-kun -" was all he heard before he tuned out the rest of what the pink kunoichi was trying to say. His mind was too preoccupied with memorizing the scroll that he had read the previous night before their perverted sensei came out in a poof of smoke, hours after the assigned time. Not that it was unusual either.

"Yo!"

"You're LATE!" Sakura hollered, half-mad that Sasuke had ignored her the whole time despite her best efforts to at least make him bat an eye towards her.

"Ah, haha. Sorry,sorry." Hatake Kakashi scratched the back of his head, mask placed firmly in place with eyes curving upwards. "There's a dolphin on the way and I– hmm,where's Naruto?"

" Who knows?!. That baka hasn't showed up since morning. Not like anyone cares anyway."

"Now,now, Sakura. That's not a nice way to treat your teammate,hmm? I wonder what happened to him."

"Tch,_usuratonkachi._" Sasuke spoke for the first time that morning. A smirk was forming on his handsome face.

"Sasuke, go and find Naruto. Sakura, you stay here and spar with me." Kakashi ordered.

"But, Kakashi-sensei ! Why don't _you_ go and find him instead and let Sasuke-kun spar with me?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Maa,maa. That's because I'm your favourite sensei and I have the right to order little genin like you around. Plus, I've better things to do than go search for our little blond." A hint of amusement and sarcasm laced his words.

Sakura made no objection but Inner Sakura was all, _Shannaro!!_

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.Both of them know that Kakashi was just being lazy and making up excuses so he could read that favourite book of his, Icha Icha Paradise.

Deciding finding Naruto was better than having Sakura clinging to him all day long; the Uchiha began making his way out of the training ground and towards the blonde's apartment which led him to this current situation.

* * *

The raven was sitting on the bed occupied by no other than our little blond who seemed to be deep in slumber. His one hand was hanging limply off the bed while the other was placed on his firm chest. Hand curled like that of a sleeping baby. His sun-kissed blond hair was covered mostly by his cute navy blue walrus-head (1) night cap, save for some stray hairs that protrude out of the cap in all direction. The pale pink lips were slightly parted and soft snores could lightly be heard coming out of said blonde. The lower part of his pajama top was unbuttoned and hitched up, showing little bit of his toned, chiseled abs after years of harsh training. Tan skin glistened under the sun light that penetrates through the window.

For a moment, Sasuke sat there taking in the captivating sight before him.

'_Hmm, the dobe looks cute and adorable when he sleeps. All quiet and – what the hell?! Did I just say that he -No! No! I did NOT just think he's cute. No way!'_ Sasuke mused to himself; a frown marred his handsome face.

"Oy, dobe. Get up."

No response. He poked at the chubby whiskered-cheek. A slight groan was heard from the blonde, but that was it. No telltale sign of him waking up. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched again.

'_Is this dobe testing me or what? Tch, even in his sleep…What did he do last night to make him this tired anyway?'_

Erotic images of Naruto began playing at the back of Sasuke's mind and the teen tried hard to erase the naughty thoughts away. Getting irritated – with himself for thinking such thoughts _and_ the dobe for making him thinking of it–he leaned down until his mouth leveled with the blonde's ear.

"Wake up, _dobe_ before I beat you senseless. You wouldn't like that, do you? _Dobe._ " A smug smirk formed on the raven's face.

Again, only a groan was heard before two tanned arms suddenly went up and around the Uchiha's shoulder, bringing him forward towards the blonde. Sasuke's eyes widened and the smug smirk was completely wiped off his face when the blonde pulled him in a tight hug and nuzzled his sensitive, pale neck. Sasuke could faintly smell the scent of fresh earth and rain mixed with the musky smell of Naruto. He could feel the mob of blonde hair tickling his chin.

'_He smells nice.' _Sasuke absentmindedly thought.

"….mmmm,ramennn…"

The black eyes widened when he felt a wet tongue darted out to lick at a sensitive spot on his neck making him gasped. The raven softly purred at the touch, his mind not exactly grasping what he was doing. Said boy was too shocked to even push the blonde off him. The dark obsidian pool was closed, a look of content on his face before it abruptly opened up at the feel of tiny lips and wet tongue sucking and licking at a tender spot on his neck sending jolts of electric down his spine. Sasuke had to stifle the groan that threatened to escape his throat at the sudden shock of pleasure. A tinge of pink dusted his pale cheeks. That was when a sudden poof of smoke appeared at the doorway revealing Kakashi with his cheerful grin and an orange book on his hand.

"Yo! Sasuke, what's taking you so -" Kakashi trailed off, before his mind processed the image in front of him. A hint of smirk was evident on his face, though it was masked by his mask.

Kakashi cleared his throat before saying, "err, well. I've expected this all along, just not...err, today. Maa, I'll let you enjoy for now. No mission for today. Ja." and he disappeared as sudden as he appeared leaving a still sleeping dobe with arms wrapped around a beet-red blushing Sasuke.

Just when the blush started to recede, again Kakashi poofed out of nowhere, " Oh by the way Sasuke, use protection!" chirped a happy Kakashi before he poofed out again.

This time, Sasuke blushed even redder than he thought he could and shook his head forcing his mind to stop presenting him with appealing images of him and Naruto going at it._Gah! Appealing?!_. Obsidian eyes narrowed and started to glare at the sleeping dobe , only to find hazy blue eyes opening slightly until it widened to reveal clear sky-blue eyes. For a moment, Sasuke's heart nearly stopped beating at such a sight of beautiful eyes before Kakashi's words came back to him, bringing him back to reality.

"…ngh,Sasu…" said Naruto in his sleep-induced state.

Sasuke gulped at such a sexy,adorable sleepy voice. '_Sexy?!! No! No!'_

"Hn."

"Sasu…Gah! Sasuke,what are you doing here?!!" Azure eyes widened, loud high-pitched voice filled the room.

"Tch,_dobe._Finally awake?"

"Don't call me that,_teme!_ Now, what are you doing here?! And how the hell did you get in here?!Wait…did you just rape me? You did, didn't you? Gah! Hentai-teme!!" Naruto exclaimed, pushing the Uchiha off of him, grabbing the blanket to cover him.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but went unnoticed by the dense blonde before he put on the usual stoic, Uchiha's expressionless mask back on his face.

"_Dobe."_

" Ahh! You did, didn't you? Tell me, teme! Ahh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Gomen, I was reserving myself for you, Sakura-chan b-but teme couldn't control himself a-and just ravished me while I was sleeping." Naruto continued on blabbering between wails.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke smacked him on the head. "stop raising a ruckus. No one raped you. Now get up and hurry. It's time to train. You owe me."

The blonde rose up a hand to nurse on his poor head and stuck out his tongue to the pale teen.

"So you say. I know I'm too delicious for you. I woke up to find one blushing Uchiha Sasuke looming _so_ close over me, staring at me with lusty eyes and you still have the guts to deny it." Naruto stuck out his tongue to Sasuke again. " Perv."

"I did not." Sasuke retorted.

"_Really?_" Naruto asked with a fox-grin on his face.

"Hn."

"Well, that's contradictory to what your other self told me." Naruto countered.

Sasuke was about to taunt the blonde back for using BIG word but when he snapped his head up, black eyes met mischievous blue eyes before they trailed down to one particular spot. Black eyes followed Naruto's gaze and found that he was staring at the Uchiha's already hard member. A hint of blush was starting to form on the raven's face. He could feel his ear getting hot.

'_Chikuso! Why the hell did I get a hard-on by that dobe?!'_

Naruto chuckled when he saw Sasuke got speechless. He got up and wormed his way towards the bathroom mumbling incoherent words, some of which are "horny bastard", "hentai" and "Uchiha with insatiable libidos". The said Uchiha was left with an unreadable expression on his face. The bathroom door clicked shut only to open up again showing a blond head peeking out of it.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even look up from the scroll he had picked on Naruto's apartment floor, trying to calm himself down.

"Ne, Sasuke….."

"What?!" Sasuke demanded, this time looking up to look at the blonde, only to regret doing it seconds later.

"No peeking while I'm in the shower,okay?" A hint of amusement and playfulness laced his words. "Dame,dame.(_No,no_)" An index finger was brought up and swayed side to side as Naruto winked at Sasuke.

A rush of blush attacked the raven again for the fifth time that day. Naruto slammed his bathroom door shut just in time before the scroll Sasuke had been reading was tossed across the bedroom and hit him on the head. It hit the bathroom door instead. Shrieks of laughter were heard coming from the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto was about slipping on his sandal and locking his apartment door when he noticed a mob of black hair tinted with blue ahead of him. He quickened his pace and jogged a bit trying to catch up with the brooding Uchiha. Naruto chuckled to himself. He loved annoying the hell out of the brooding male just to get a reaction out of him. He just loved being a sneaky bastard. _'Wait, Sasuke is supposed to be The Bastard, but …hmm,whatever.'_ He chuckled inwardly.

Sasuke noticed the blonde out of the corner of his eyes and slowed his pace a bit letting the said blonde to catch up with him. He was still silently contemplating with himself as to why did he get aroused by that _dobe_ of all people. Sure Naruto holds a place in his heart, but…he couldn't be that special to take _that_ place, could he? _'He's just a friend, isn't he?'_ Sasuke had always thought he was asexual and had no time to do or even think of such things. But somehow, Naruto……Sasuke let his thought trails off as a smug smirk, again, formed on his face.

"What are you smirking about, _teme?_" Naruto was walking by his side, frowning at Sasuke.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said, smirk still in place.

"Don't you 'Hn' me, teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto frowned deeper. Then, suddenly it looks like a light bulb had flickered on in his head as the cerulean eyes opened up impossibly wider before the frown turned into a foxy grin nearly splitting the little blonde's face in two.

"Ahah! You're having naughty thoughts again, aren't you, teme?! Nani,nani..are you already at _that_ age ?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't bother to give long explanation to the poor blonde.

"Or could it be you've been reading Kakashi's collection of perverted books? Or maybe he gives you some lessons on _that_ too! I _knew_ it! He offered to teach you, but not me!"

At that, Sasuke's eyebrow cocked slightly and he left it at that. He didn't even bother to taunt the blonde back letting the shorter nin with his rant. They walked on to the training ground when they saw Sakura and Kakashi. The pink kunoichi was honing her chakra control skill while Kakashi was just lazily leaning against a tree, one very familiar book on his hand with a tinge of pink all over his visible cheek.

Naruto got an interesting idea, at least to him, when they entered the ground. Sliding one arm across Sasuke's shoulder, he limped towards their teammate and Jounin sensei.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Naruto, monotonously asking, "What are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto ignored the question, mischievous glints in his azure eyes. He saw their friend running towards them.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"Eh,what's wrong with you , Naruto?" The pink-haired girl frowned looking at Naruto, confused to see him limping. Sasuke tried to pry Naruto off of him, but Naruto just tightened his arm around Sasuke , wanting the raven to play along.

Kakashi, for once, looked up from his book and smirked at the boys. Sasuke felt uneasy. Naruto just grinned before an expression of pain marred his face.

"Ugh, Sakura-chan, my waist hurts. It's hard to even walk. This is all the bastard's fault." Naruto glanced sideways to Sasuke, faking a glare.

"Eh,how so? Have you two been fighting?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Iie,no…that wasn't it.We were -" Naruto tried to explain but was cut off by Sasuke's stern voice.

"No, we didn't do anything." They glared at each other. Naruto still keeping his one arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

Kakashi, hearing this, coughed slightly receiving a death glare from Sasuke.

"….then, why are you limping, Naruto?"

"Ah! Sakura-chan, don't ask. It's embarrassing." Naruto said in his best uke voice and flirtatiously winked at Sasuke before crushing his face on the taller boy's shoulder side as if he was blushing and embarrassed when he was _actually_ sniggering inwardly. _Kami! This is fun! _

Naruto was obviously enjoying this. He knew Sakura will be furious at him afterwards, but torturing and annoying Sasuke came first above anything…._ 'well,maybe not above becoming Hokage,but still…hehe, I didn't know Sasuke can blush that much..' _Naruto felt even more encouraged now that he knows he could use this to blackmail Sasuke later.

Sakura had a confused look on her face while Inner Sakura was slowly chanting,"_No,not Sasuke-kun! Not Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun did not –No way!'_

"Sasuke-kun…what's -" Sakura was about to ask for explanation from Sasuke but stopped when she saw the uncharacteristic blush that crept on the usually stoic face of her crush even though it seemed Sasuke was making a hard attempt to rid the blush from coming up to his face.

'_Shannaro!!' _Sakura inwardly cursed.

Naruto, seeing the look on Sasuke's face, decided to tease him a little further. He shifted so that his front was facing the Uchiha. He leaned on him, one hand clutching the raven's front shirt while the other was softly pounding the firm chest of the slightly taller teen.

Pressing his body onto the Uchiha's, Naruto softly mumbled along the words of , "….pervert Sasuke….taking advantage…poor innocent naïve little…ravished me….was asleep…rip my shirt…..chained…bed….did striptease…corrupting my mind…pound into me….hard," at that, Naruto bucked his hips into Sasuke's earning a stifled groan from the taller teen causing Naruto to smirk , " ..didn't stop…persistent…all positions…waist….hurts..hentai-teme…".

Sakura was speechless, to say the least. Sasuke, on the other hand, _couldn't _give Sakura any explanation whatsoever as he was trying extra hard to not get aroused. That seemed an _almost _impossible task for him to do now since his mind was already going against him, what with the erotic images of him and his little dobe going at it like rabbits, and Naruto's words were making it harder for him to control himself. He had both hands up covering his nose, and tilted his head to the back a little so as to prevent the blood from oozing out of his nose.

The air was thick, no one said a word. One sudden loud _thump _sound made all three of them turned their head towards the sound, only to find Kakashi lying on the grass with blood pooling around him. One can say he had a massive nosebleed just picturing Naruto's words. Clearly, he had been listening to their conversation all this while. Naruto snickered inwardly. _'I hope he's not dead.'_

Sakura shook her head. _'Uso!_'Her mind told her not to believe Naruto. Afterall, this may be one of his stupid pranks. _'Yeah, that could be it. Naruto was just pulling his prank on us.But,wait…what's that?'_

* * *

Sasuke's mind was hazy. He could see Kakashi's still form, lying in a puddle of blood, unconscious._ 'That baka sensei!' _For the first time, Sasuke couldn't think straight and Naruto was still leaning onto him. Naruto's scent was all over him. He could feel the tightness in his pants but somehow, he couldn't push Naruto off of him.

His mind was still swimming in the images of him and his Naruto together._ His?! What the hell! Does it mean I'm __**gay**_He was so busy battling with his own denial that his mind barely registered the words rolling out of Sakura's mouth.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun….is that..is that a – HICKEY?!!" Sakura shrieked.

At that, Naruto looked up from the raven's front shirt to see a blushing Sasuke and….a hickey?

'_Eh?! How did he get that?Did I -'_ Naruto mused, cocking his head to the side, blushing as well.

The Uchiha looked down and blushed even deeper to see an equally blushing Naruto, turning the raven's ear redder and hotter by the second.

Sakura noticed the blush on both of her teammates' faces, then realization hit her. Her knees felt wobbly and weak. She fainted.

* * *

'_Shit! I didn't remember giving him any hickey! Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway.' _Fighting down the blush, Naruto silently mused to himself; snickering lightly at how many times he made Sasuke blushed today.

Sasuke cleared his throat, finally having slight control over himself and put both hands on Naruto's shoulders, slowly pushing the slightly shorter teen off of him, " Naruto, stop teasing. Stop your stupid game.It's not fun anymore."

Adorable puppy eyes looked up and he had to shake his head a few times just to think straight. _'No, don't let the dobe get to you.'_

"Seriously, Naruto. Enough."

"Hai,hai.. Fine. Tch, you're no fun, Sasuke."

Naruto pulled his hands down letting it brushed _accidentally_ against Sasuke's still hard member while the other hand went around to grope the Uchiha's tight ass , squeezing it in a quick, sudden motion before he ran across the training area, laughing his head off. '_Take that, Sasuke!'_

"N-NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!"

**End of Dobe**

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Do you like it? I like Naruto being sneaky and all playful. It just adds up to his uber cuteness. I've just read Chapter 357 and I can't wait for the next chapter to come out! Anyway, please leave your review...please?

(1) That's the night cap Naruto wears in the anime. I like it a lot! He looks so cute in it. :D Geez,I'm such a narutard.


End file.
